My Christmas with the Doctor
by numb22z
Summary: Je voulais que le Doctor passe un Noël plus sympathique qu'il le fait dans la série à cette période d'habitude. les reviews sont les bienvenues, positives et négatives si constructives.


C'est la première fois que j'écris sur le fandom. J'ai commencé à l'écrire entre les deux épisodes de Noël et je voulais que pour une fois le Doctor passe un Noël plutôt sympathique pour changer de d'habitude dans la série. Et je veux encore des histoires avec Ten ^^  
***

Comme chaque année à cette période, j'arpente des heures durant les allées des magasins qui vendent des jeux vidéo. J'espère y trouver ma nouvelle obsession, de quoi me faire plonger dans un univers et ne plus jamais vouloir y en sortir.

Mais fini les jeux de guerre. J'ai déjà gagné plus de 1 000 batailles, sauvé plus de personnes que la planète en compte, je ne prends plus de plaisir à incarner les héros de ce genre. Autant dire que je veux de l'action mais d'un autre type.

Perdue devant tous les choix qui s'offrent à moi, j'aperçois un homme qui s'avance dans le rayon. Au premier regard, je trouve qu'il s'accorde parfaitement avec la musique punk rock indie des 70's que mon mp3 délivre à mes oreilles en ce moment même.

Il ne fait que des allers-retours dans le rayon. Ca attire mon attention. Je croise son regard, comme si il n'était fait que de joie pure et d'une profonde tristesse à la fois.

Et moi qui, sans m'en rendre compte, commence à danser au son entrainant de ma musique, rien de tel pour me faire encore plus remarquer à ses yeux. Il a l'air un peu perdu, sûrement là pour acheter un cadeau à un de ses enfants, histoire de faire branché.

Mais j'ai du mal à y croire avec son look de jeune homme très classy. Le costume marron chocolat lui va à ravir, sa coiffure explosive me rappelle cette époque punk que j'aime tellement et il porte des Converse. Quelle étrange association en théorie. Pourtant je ne peux qu'approuver ce que je vois. Il commence à m'intriguer. Comment peut-il paraître si jeune mais si vieux en même temps ?

Et l'heure tourne. Si je ne me décide pas rapidement, je n'aurais jamais mon jeu pour ce soir. Et un Noël sans un bon jeu vidéo, c'est plus un Noël pour moi. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir supporter les affreux chants de Noël qu'ils ont l'habitude d'écouter toute la soirée à la maison. Un ou deux fois ça va mais tous les ans c'est l'horreur.

Je sens quelque chose me taper sur l'épaule. Je me retourne. J'ai le droit à un sourire digne d'une pub pour un dentifrice. Une frimousse à croquer, il a l'air d'un véritable gamin. Et moi, j'ai envie de me cacher. Je crois bien que mes joues se transforment en tomates plus qu'archi mûres. Je dois avoir l'air d'une guirlande électrique qui clignote sur un sapin. Mais je prends la peine d'enlever les écouteurs de mes oreilles.

/Je vous observe depuis tout à l'heure et j'ai l'impression que nous avons le même problème.

/Je …

/Ah, moi c'est le Docteur et vous ?

/Le Docteur, docteur quoi ?

/Juste le Docteur. Et vous, vous vous appelez comment ?

/Je m'appelle Delphine.

/Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Delphine.

Bon, je suis venu ici avec une idée en tête. En fait, plus qu'une idée mais j'espérais que sur le chemin, je trouverais tout ce dont j'avais besoin. C'est Noël sur Terre, et pour une fois je voulais essayer de passer un bon moment mais comme cette année je me retrouve plus ou moins seul, surtout plus que moins. Je me disais que je rencontrerais bien quelqu'un sur cette planète pour le passer avec moi. Les humains sont si surprenants, il y en aura bien un qui me suivra dans mes délires. Mais déjà le soir arrive et je suis encore tout seul. J'ai été consulté vos magazines et il paraît qu'un bon moyen pour s'amuser c'est de passer du temps devant un écran qui retranscrit des paroles et de chanter en même temps. Parfois ça fait mal aux oreilles mais je me suis dit que je pouvais bien essayer. Et me voilà dans ce magasin à ne savoir que choisir, la musique terrienne est si … si bizarre, si différente, si …

/ … remplit de navets ?

/Oui. Et comme vous avez un baladeur sur vos oreilles, j'ai pensé que vous deviez peut-être y connaître quelque chose !

/Si vous voulez vraiment faire la fête, je vous conseille de la musique plutôt disco. Elle a un côté ringard mais elle a réussi à garder son charme et question rythme, bonne ambiance il y a pas mieux. Croyez-moi.

/Je vous remercie.

Je retournais à mes occupations, le voyant choisir un coffret karaoké disco sur mes conseils mais il semblait ne pas vouloir partir. Il revient vers moi.

/Je me disais … je suis toujours seul, vous semblez l'être aussi. Ca vous dirait de m'accompagner pour partager ce moment musical avec moi ce soir ?

/Qui vous dit que je suis seule ? (bon d'accord, être dans un magasin un soir de Noël, il y a fort à parier que je ne suis pas sur le chemin pour aller à une fête surtout si on regarde comment je suis habillée).

/Je … je disais juste ça parce que vous aviez l'air d'être sympa et de vouloir vous amuser… avec moi peut-être. Quand je le veux, je peux être tellement marrant, plein de vie, débordant de bonne humeur à partager mais ça… enfin je me suis dit, quoi de mieux qu'aujourd'hui pour essayer de retrouver toute cette ambiance qui me manque tellement. Elles me manquent tellement. Je voulais me rappeler des bons souvenirs avec elles. Enfin…

Je prie la peine de réfléchir deux secondes, ma réponse était déjà toute trouvée. Ma famille se passera bien de moi ce soir, elle avait déjà l'habitude de la faire.

/J'accepte !

Et je vis des petites étincelles scintiller dans ses yeux.

/C'est génial ! Venez, suivez-moi.

/Et vous habitez où ?

/Vous verrez, pas très loin.

On sorti du magasin, il marchait à une allure difficile à suivre. Il me prit par la main et m'emmena en direction d'un parc. J'aperçu un groupe d'enfants profiter encore des balançoires et toboggans avec leurs parents et au coin d'une rue, une vieille cabine de police comme il n'en existe plus aujourd'hui. Et bizarrement, on se dirigeait vers elle. Je le vis sortir une clé de sa poche et l'insérer dans la vieille serrure de la cabine. Dans l'obscurité grandissante de la nuit, je trouvais qu'elle avait un air encore plus vintage que dans mes souvenirs de l'époque à laquelle elle appartenait.

/Vous habitez là dedans ? Ça à l'air si petit.

/C'est plus grand à l'intérieur. (Il me fit un clin d'œil).

Il ouvrit la porte de la cabine et une lumière très diffuse s'en échappa. Il m'invita à y entrer et au moment de mettre un pied à l'intérieur, ma peau rentra en contact avec de l'eau, enfin presque. Il commença à tomber des petites particules blanches qui ne mirent pas longtemps à recouvrir le sol tout autour de nous. Son visage s'était transformé en celui d'un enfant émerveillé par ce qui arrivait. Pourtant ce n'était que de la neige aussi beau que ce soit, je n'avais jamais vu personne être autant content d'en voir. Il semblait être un peu perdu ailleurs, peut-être avait-il de bons souvenirs qui lui revenaient en mémoire grâce à elle.

Après un petit moment, il revient à lui, à moi. Me fit un grand sourire et m'inventa pour de bon à entrer dans son chez-lui. Je mis un temps à me remettre de ce que mes yeux voyaient. C'était absolument impossible. Si grand à l'intérieur, si petit à l'extérieur mais tellement magnifique. Il jeta son grand manteau marron sur un des côtés et accourut jusqu'au centre de l'appareil.

Il m'expliqua rapidement que son chez-lui était un TARDIS, qu'il aimait voyager partout absolument partout. Mais il évita les détails. Je devais faire une tête qui exprimait de l'incompréhension avec tout ce qu'il me racontait et que j'avais du mal à croire. C'était impossible. Mais passant à autre chose, il sortit de sa poche le cd de karaoké et parmi le brouhaha de boutons, leviers, et autre, un appareil comme un lecteur de cd/dvd s'ouvrit, il y inséra le cd et sortit un micro de sous sa table de commande. La lumière se tamisa et des petites lampes de toutes les couleurs s'allumèrent. J'allais pouvoir lui faire découvrir ce que faire la fête et passer un bon moment voulait dire.

Et secrètement, j'espérais que ce ne serait pas la seule soirée que je passerais en sa compagnie.


End file.
